Amarelo e preto
by AnnaSant0s
Summary: "Porque é que ela o fez? O nosso mundo sempre fora alegre, amarelo. E com tons de rosa. Não tinha qualquer sentido." Um simples acontecimento muda a vida de Usagi para sempre. One-shot


_**Disclaimer:**__ As personagens não são da minha autoria. Pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi. _

_Amarelo e Preto_

-A menina Tsukino sofreu um choque muito grave. Corre risco de sofrer uma severa depressão e…

As palavras calmas do psicólogo morreram na minha mente. Eu vagueava por cima das nossas cabeças, como que apoiada no tecto do gabinete limpo e organizado do homem.

Ao meu lado, a minha mãe tremia ansiosamente, bebendo cada palavra do psicólogo como se este tivesse o dom de prever o futuro.

Naquele momento, eu só pensava em coisas mórbidas. Prédios de altos andares, quedas, vidros espatifados, sangue… muito sangue…

Meses antes, teria tremido de nojo ao imaginar tais cenas. Agora não. Agora até parecem cenas do dia-a-dia. E até têm a sua graça. Quem diria que a tonta, ingénua e alegre Usagi Tsukino conseguia ter tão forte humor negro? Se me tivessem perguntado meses antes, a resposta era óbvia. Agora, ainda consigo surpreender a pessoa mais céptica.

A minha professora já não reclama de eu não fazer os trabalhos de casa ou de chegar atrasada. Em vez disso, manda-me um olhar de pena, como se tivesse sido eu a atirar-me do prédio abaixo. Como se tivesse sido eu a morrer…

A minha mãe mandou-me fechar as cortinas do quarto. Ainda que eu dormisse no primeiro andar e, se saltasse, a queda mal me aleijaria, ela teme que eu tenha ideias. Como se isso fosse possível. Tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar, em vez de tentar por fim à minha própria vida.

Porque é que ela o fez? O nosso mundo sempre fora alegre, amarelo. E com tons de rosa. Conheci-a desde criança, sabia tudo sobre ela. Já dormi tantas vezes na casa dela, que até tinha lá uns cobertores especiais para mim, sempre prontos a receber-me. E era o mesmo na minha casa. E, naquele dia, tinha ido lá dormir. Faláramos do teste de inglês, ao qual voltei a chumbar, rapazes, uma pulseira que a mãe lhe tinha dado, comida… enfim, coisas de pré-adolescentes. Fui à casa de banho. Quando voltei, ela saltou. Era como se ela tivesse esperado pelo momento em que eu sairia da casa de banho e olhasse para ela nos olhos e visse o medo, a vergonha, a tristeza, a despedida…

Para mim, não fazia sentido que Naru risse despreocupadamente num momento e no noutro saltasse da sua própria varanda. Não tinha qualquer sentido. Talvez ela me mentira. Talvez cada risada dela escondia uma nuvem negra nos olhos ou nas suas expressões. Uma nuvem que eu, sendo tão ingénua e estúpida, não me apercebi.

-Usagi? – Ouvi a minha mãe chamar. Eu virei-me para ela, tentando não mostrar a minha distracção. Mas o canalha do psicólogo tinha-se apercebido e sorrira-me calorosamente. Apeteceu-me atirar-lhe com o pisa-papéis à cabeça por me oferecer aquele sorriso, tão cheio de pena e compreensão. Mas ele não compreendia. Eu tinha visto a minha melhor amiga suicidar-se! As coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas, por muito que ele dissesse o contrário. Porque eu tinha mudado.

E pior, nem me tinha apercebido da mudança até agora. Já não consigo sorrir como antigamente. Algo dentro de mim mudou. O rosa desapareceu.

E, com o tempo, também desaparecia o amarelo…

A minha mãe perguntou-me o que eu queria para jantar. Eu encolhi os ombros, sem responder. Ela mordeu o lábio e, olhando em meu redor, entrou no supermercado apressadamente. Eu fiquei cá fora, admirando o muro da rua oposta. Lá, postava um gato azul com um penso no meio da testa. Parecia confuso. Pois bem, eu também estava confusa. Por muito estúpida que seja, eu conseguiria saber se a Naru tinha problemas. Eu saberia se ela tinha algum motivo para pôr termo à vida. Mas não havia nada. Tudo corria bem. Era o nosso mundo amarelo e cor-de-rosa.

Ela chorara antes de saltar. E sussurrara uma única palavra antes de a gravidade a levar para longe de nós, para nunca mais a vermos. Até hoje, ainda não conseguia compreender o significado.

_Ajuda-me._

Não contei nada disto à polícia. Fingi-me chocada, mas a verdade era que o choque tinha-se ido quando ouvira o choque de um corpo no carro estacionado à porta. Eu apoiara-me na varanda, vendo o corpo da minha amiga sendo encontrado pelo porteiro e pelo dono do carro, que chamou uma ambulância. Eu permanecia imóvel, a pensar naquilo que vira e naquilo que ela dissera. Não estava em mim naquela noite. Nem nunca mais estarei.

O psicólogo havia dito que, com a depressão, corra risco em sofrer um transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo. Ele estava errado. Já tinha este transtorno. Sempre que via sangue, lembrava-me da Naru e na ausência de choque. Só sentia dor. E eu tornei-me algo semelhante a masoquista. Quis-me agarrar à última memória que tinha de Naru, realizando acções que assustaram os meus pais e familiares. Até Shingo tremia sempre que me via a olhar para uma faca de serra.

O problema estava… é que eles não me entendem. Querem-me curar. Mas não o podem fazer. Algo matou Naru. Algo forçou a minha melhor amiga a saltar da varanda. Algo que me queria atingir.

E conseguiu. O amarelo foi-se.

Ficou tudo preto.


End file.
